


Party Hard

by Sokkusu



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/Sokkusu





	Party Hard

Friday nights were one of those nights when most students on campus forget about their homework and go out to party. Kevin was no different.

Except that he didn’t go out to party.

 

He went out to party HARD.

Arm wiggling and booty shaking in the middle of the dance floor to a really horrible trot song, Kevin was unstoppable as the crowd around him was cheering and hollering at his performance. A couple of people threw coins at him as if he was a wishing fountain. While he was upset that a penny ended up hitting him in the eye and impairing his vision for a good few minutes, the money was what he needed to pay off his sickeningly expensive college tuition. Despite that unfortunate part of his life as a college student, he usually ended up using the free change to get himself a can of Dr. Pepper.

As he continued to twerk in front of a group of girls squealing and squawking at him, he was suddenly approached by a dark mysterious man, perhaps too dark to the point he nearly pissed his pants.

Kevin was afraid of the dark.

The man was five feet and eleven inches tall, which somehow made Kevin feel a little better of himself due to being an inch shorter. He had dark black hair, pierced ears that made him look like some sort of egotistical douchebag; the title being more expressed with the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his moist gleaming skin that made him look like he came out of a sweaty pig barn. The man was giving him a coy smile, one that perhaps made him a little hard in his pants, but it was mostly due to a girl behind him smacking his constantly twerking ass. The man cocked his head to the side, a smolder gracing his features, causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow as he kept rolling his hips.

"Hi," the man greeted. "The name’s Eli."

Stopping his booty shaking, Kevin gracefully twirled. “Hello. My name is-“

"Kevin," the man answered, earning a shock look from the other man. "And that’s what I’ll be screaming tonight."

The crowd around them went suddenly quiet. The awful trot music ending with an old geezer drawling out a “YOU FUCKED UUUUUUUUUUUUP!”

Kevin blinked repeatedly in confusion, tilting his head as his eyes were bulging. “What?”

"Your name is Kevin," Eli replied. "And that’s what I’ll be screaming tonight."

Huffing out a surprised laugh at the dark man’s attempt in using a pickup line on him, Kevin shook his head while waggling his finger, only to direct it inside of the man’s nostril to pull out a distracting nosehair that was sticking out. He wiped it on the man’s sweaty chest. “Are you flirting with me?”

"Maybe," Eli simply shrugged. "How about you dance with me?"

"How about I slap your dick?" Kevin shouted, the awful trot music starting again while the crowd cheered. He took the dark man’s hand, shuddering because he was now transitioning to the dark side. He then gave the man a lopsided smile. "So how about it?"

"Can I offer you cookies instead?" Eli proposed.

"Yes!" Kevin accepted, jumping into the dark man’s arms. "I fucking love cookies!"

The night ended with both men partying hard while freshly homemade cookies were thrown at them for their double performance.


End file.
